The quality attributes of fresh fruits, vegetables, cut flowers, and other perishable agricultural commodities must be maintained as much as possible for as long as possible to ensure consumer acceptability. Quality deterioration of perishable goods comes about through plant tissue enzyme reactions including respiration, ripening and senescence, through microbial growth and through water loss from the tissue. Methods of inhibiting deteriorative enzyme reactions and growth of yeasts, molds and bacteria involve the maintenance of optimal conditions within the packaging of the perishable goods.
Modified atmosphere packaging (MAP) inhibits deterioration of perishable horticultural and agricultural commodities. MAP technology includes stackable containers that comprising a lid and a carton. US patent publication no. 2014/0116900, incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses a lid with a covered recess for retaining dry chemical sachets that release of beneficial agents into the carton. Further improvements in the design of such lids are desirable.